guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Elite
Core Values These can't be stressed enough. Anyone not adhering to these principles will be banished at the sole discretion of the Officers, with possibly no warning: Honesty- Being truthful at all times, especially when asked a question by a higher member Virtue- Always willing to lend a hand to other guildmates in need Fun-Loving- Including good sense of humor, and plays the game to have fun! Respect- Respecting your other guild members and the other inhabitants of the world of DOFUS at all times Loyalty- Respecting your guild rank, and the privileges and responsibilities that come with it Most of all: have fun, be polite, don't swear, and work for the guild. The reward to you, individually, will be much greater. Again, failure to follow any of these guidelines could result in permanent banishment. Leader:kill-steal. founder of guild Second in Command:Omega-starforce. founder of guild Second in Command:DeathstaffmasterII Second in Command:Gangsterz-revenge Second in Command:Titi-joul Second in Command:Demogogon guild currently has the max amout of members Why Should I Join This Guild? Simply put, the benefit of a guild is to have a support network that makes the game easier and more fun. Especially with The Elite. We pride ourselves on being helpful, courteous, and respectful. As a member of our guild, you can expect to be treated with kindness and respect. You have an easy way to participate in large group battles (which occur almost daily!) with people that you know and trust. You have an easier way to procure those few extra resources you need to complete your project, either free or at a substantially discounted rate. You are able to receive the free hand-outs of food, bread, and healing potions that occur regularly. And finally, you can access a valuable knowledge base to figure out how to do your next quest, or make that great item you've been wanting to make. Sure beats asking the public! At least one of the Officers is almost always on, and kill-steal , our leader, regularly runs brakmar rat dungean. We are very active, and look forward to our future growth. The Elite is a current and very active guild. The guild is based on the belief that teamwork, loyalty, and perseverance combine to produce stronger individual members than is otherwise possible. Guild alliances: * Gotch force knights * The marines * We Never Back Down * Zanet * Fairy tail Rules # No spamming the guild chat, you can sell items in guild chat but spamming over and over will not be tollerated. # No argueing with other members of the guild # Must not be inactive for more than 1 month or the inactive player will get banned till he/she is returned to the guild. # Must not put guild in danger # No swearing in guild chat or publc chat # Must respect all members of dofus and the guild # Must not attack or aggro people of the guild or the guild alliances (you may only aggro other guild members if they first give you permission) # ALL members must donate a minimum of 5% xp